Violet Wings
by Goddes-of-Moon
Summary: Amara Agathon was a happy fairy princess, until she decided she didn't belong in her kingdom. What happens when Myth meets the present? Amara is plunged into the world of high school, boys, bullies, and everything different from her world.
1. I want to run away!

Chapter 1 

"I hate you, Amara! I have never liked you from the moment Father brought you home. I do not know why you are still here. Nobody likes you. I do not understand why our late Father would want you in the family. You cannot do anything right. You are so useless." Callisto, my elder sister, also known as the Crown Princess of Everlight, paused. Then, she added in a low voice that shattered my heart, "You do not belong here."

My throat felt dry and a witty retort was blocked and my stomach felt like it was being flushed down the toilet. I wanted to float away with my wings and go back to my room and weep, but I could not. I stood there stupidly, staring and holding back tears and looking up at Callisto like a sick puppy.

"What are you staring at, you little useless fairy? I want you to clean this place up, and then you could go back to your tiny room and sulk for all I care. You have done many stupid things, and this by far, has crossed the line." She snarled and bared her teeth at me, her sapphire blue wings flapping angrily.

I had spilled some water on a pile of Callisto's clothes in accident and she made it seemed as though I did it on purpose. And it was just a minor problem, but she made it huge. I waved a hand over the clothes and a gush of wind escaped my hands and dried the clothes. The wind carried the clothes above my head, and then, without thinking, I threw it at Callisto, who screamed. I flapped my violet wings vigorously and with a kick, I was flying out of my sister's bedchamber and down into the basement, where my bedchamber was located.

My bedchamber was small, as what Callisto emphasized, and was plain. It belonged to one of the servants before late Father died, and before Callisto snatched my room away for herself and Mother pushed me to the basement.

Before Father died, I was his favorite Princess, even though I was not his real daughter. I might have been a daughter of just another fairy family, but somehow, Father had spotted me alone somewhere, and because of my magnificent beauty, even as a child, he decided to adopt me. Well, that was what he told me anyway. He named me 'Amara', which meant beauty. I was loved and blessed with all the riches in the world and I even _almost_ became the Crown Princess. I was so happy and lucky.

Until my 16th birthday, a week ago, when my beloved Father died of old age. All was convinced I murdered him, because of Callisto's lies as she was the future Queen. We believe that every Queen's word, future or not, was the truth. But, there was no evidence against me, so I was innocent, but it did not clear me of any suspicion.

The only thing that I could remember my Father by was the Amethyst necklace around my neck. The Amethyst was shaped into a delicate purple moon, and nestled perfectly against my pale skin. Amethyst was my favorite gem, and I was glad that he remembered it and gave it to me for my 16th birthday.

Well, then, Callisto was right, I really do not belong here.

Without thinking, I sat cross-legged on the floor, ripped the necklace from my neck, placed it on the floor in front of me, and closed my eyes. I focused all my energy on the gem and imagined my wings disappearing slowly. I concentrated really hard and wished so much that it would work. I heard other regular fairies do it before, using other gems but failed. But, I was not a _regular _fairy, I was special. I could control all the elements: _Fire, Water, Air, Earth_ and _Magic_. No other fairy could control more than one element, not even a Royalty known as Callisto, she could only control _Air_.

When I opened my eyes, everything felt the same. I knew something was different, but I could not turn back to check. I could not bear to. What had I done? What I did was extremely bizarre and so very wrong.

With a deep breath, I turned and saw…nothing! It worked. My fairy wings were gone. I was a human now, a mere mortal. I was no longer a fairy. _Was this what I wanted?_ I grabbed the necklace and stuffed it into the pocket of my fluffy, short white dress. _Would I be happy like this? _I stood up and felt the feel of my body. I felt like I was being pulled down and my feet were stuck to the floor. I could not float as usual. I smiled.

I grabbed a grey robe, draped it around my lithe shape and turned to the mirror. I looked the same – violet eyes, dark hair, pale skin, petite body – but there was something missing, of course. My magnificent violet wings had disappeared, just like I envisioned it. I covered my face completely and was careful to make sure that I had my hair covered as well. I put on a pair of black cloth on my feet and quickly left the room.

I escaped. _Now what?_


	2. I hate unknown creatures!

Chapter 2

I escaped. I escaped the palace. _Now what?_

I looked back at the Guard at the side of the palace gates and chuckled guiltily to myself as I saw that his eyes were still covered by a non-existent snaky, silvery mist that he probably could not get off until I left Everlight. I shrugged and thought to myself, _Looks like 'Mr Irresponsible Guard' would be in trouble once Mother and Callisto found out that he had let me leave._

I silently apologized to him for his coming torture and quickly went on my way, pulling the grey robe tighter around my body. I passed by some fairies and whenever my eyes locked with theirs, they would immediately go into a daze, much like what the Guard had experienced, complete with silvery mist snaking all over their eyes.

That was all thanks to _Magic_. Of all the elements that I could control, _Magic_ was my strongest element. Not many had that element as their core element, and I was thankful that I was one of those rare fairies. I loved the feel of _Magic _on my fingertips and the way it made me feel all-powerful and in-charge, not anything like a lowly orphan-turned-princess-turned-servant that I was.

I passed tall, wonderful trees that was probably home to many fairies and silently hoped that they would not poke their heads out to see their servant-princess with no wings. I ducked under a very short tree and caused the leaves to ruffle slightly. This was harder than I thought. Walking was harder than flying, especially when I could feel my weight on my feet.

Butterflies tried to follow me, but I was in no mood to play Flying-Games with them, for one thing, I was wing-less, and for the other, I just needed to leave Everlight as fast as my heavy feet could take me. I shooed them away and I could almost hear their sigh of disappointment.

After walking towards the exit of Everlight for a very long time, I was about ready to give up until I saw the trees parting and the ivory gates of Everlight was seen. I broke into a run and was amazed at how fast my feet were and how weightless it felt to run.

Getting out of Everlight was easy, but leaving my whole world behind was hard. I have been born and protected under the shelter of this land for sixteen years and I was being stupid for even thinking of leaving. Just a step away from the exit, I looked back. The sky was getting dark. The tall trees looked menacing now, as though trying to tell me to leave. The butterflies no longer trailed after me. I was a little disappointed, and kind of expected some Grand Exit and a sad goodbye, but it was just eerily silent now.

I took a deep breath. I was sure of my decision now. I must leave. I _need_ to. I should learn to live my own life, unrestricted and not accused of killing the only person who had ever loved me. Father… Without Father, my life here was nothing. I did not belong here. I was just an outsider. I was only an orphan and a servant to the Royals. I wanted freedom, the will to live. I must step into the Mortal World, get to know them and prove every fairy wrong. Mortals are not evil creatures. Hopefully, they would help.

I stepped over the boundaries of Everlight. Nothing happened. I expected some music, or the trees to sway, or thunder to rumble, or… something. But, it was still the eerie silent from before. I closed the ivory gates carefully behind me and stepped on the soil of the Mortal World. No fairy was ever allowed to enter the Mortals' territory.

But, they did not mention wingless fairies, did they?

I confidently walked down the pathless forest. I continued walking straight until I saw some Mortals, sitting around a fire. They were singing, with voices much similar to mine. Some had high voices, some low, but they were singing the same song, which I did not know. I decided to wait and watch before approaching them for help.

I hid behind a rock and got myself a good view of the Mortals. They were all smiling, clearly enjoying each other's company. There were five of them; one dark-haired male mortal who looked like the oldest there, a beautiful blonde female with ridiculously gorgeous blue eyes, another female with long blonde hair, another male with blue eyes and dark hair, and an adorable toddler sitting on the blue-eyed female's lap. In my haste to get a good look of them, I accidentally kneed the rock that I was hiding behind. I stifled a painful cry, but it seemed that the Mortals had extremely good hearing.

"Who's there?" a male voice greeted my presence. I continued hiding behind the rock, hoping that if I kept my mouth shut, they would leave me alone. "I know someone's there!" the voice continued. I froze. Footsteps rushed towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"It's just a girl, dad. Put that gun down," another male voice said. I blinked up at him. He was that boy with blue eyes and dark hair. He looked to be my age and had really good, soft-looking straight hair. He gave me a cute half-smile and put out his hand. I blushed and put my hand in his. He pulled me up. "What's your name?"

Oh, no. What do I call myself? Amara… Amara _what_? I smiled and said, "Amara…"

"Cool." He paused, and introduced himself, "I'm Cole Newton." Then, he gestured toward the other four Mortals, who were looking at me with curiosity. "They are my family." He pulled me towards the other Mortals and told me to sit down beside him.

I shifted nervously in the seat and cleared my throat, then gave a meek smile. "Hello. My name is Amara."

They all broke out into friendly hellos. The oldest one, which I presume was Cole's father, questioned me sternly, "Why are you here, Amara?"

Well, that was a question I was hoping they would not ask. "I am…" I paused, "lost."

The female sitting beside Cole's father, probably Cole's mother, kindly said, "Oh, dear. Do you know where you last saw your parents?"

"I—" I was interrupted by a loud, obnoxious sound of an animal coming from somewhere behind me near where I came out from. I knew someone had discovered my disappearance. I had to think of something to protect them. Fast. I turned towards the family of five with a panicked expression and breathlessly announced, "All of you _have_ to get out of here." They looked at me like I was crazy. Well, that probably summed up my personality at this moment. "Trust me, please."

The parents of the family exchanged glances and the female told her husband, "Let's get out of here, George. I'm getting goose bumps." She glanced behind me and sensing the hole of creepy darkness, she shivered.

"Alright, kids. Pack up and get your stuff in the car," Mr Newton instructed his family. Everyone started getting to work, packing their stuff and rushing to leave. I stood there awkwardly, observing the family's unity. I could not help but feel slightly envious of their relationship.

"What about Amara?" Cole asked. He was so cute with his dark hair falling over his eyes. He might even be cuter than the toddler beside him.

"Yea, it'll be wrong to abandon a lost girl here in the middle of the woods," the girl with the long blonde hair commented. That was the first time I heard her talk, and looking at her closely, I realized that she looked exactly like her mother.

I did not want to follow them and lead the unknown animal that was following me to them. I did not want them to get hurt, no matter how weird that sounded. "No, no, no! It is okay. I will find my parents eventually."

Mr Newton chuckled. "That's funny, Amara. We'll just bring you to the local police station and your parents can find you there, how's that sound?"

_What is a 'police station'?_

Instead of asking them what that place was, I just smiled and nodded. The five of us, excluding the toddler, who could not walk, rushed towards the edge of the woods and I was surprised to see a red-colored object. It was shaped weirdly, and indescribable.

The Newton family went into the object using the door by the sides. I followed them and ended up squeezed in between Cole and his sister. The seat in it was quite comfortable and cold air was blowing from the front of the object. Mr Newton started the object and kept spinning the wheel in front of him every few seconds, causing the whole object to turn. Later, I realized it was some sort of a vehicle.

I was a little jumpy in the vehicle and kept asking everyone questions about themselves. I found out that the blonde girl beside me was Kelly and 17, one year older than me. We got along very well and she was very friendly towards me. I chatted with the adults and they were extremely nice to me. The infant's name was Cady and she liked me, surprisingly. Cole told me that my eyes were pretty and I had blushed because of that. I did not know what a _police station_ was, and was quite interested of what my future as an _almost_ mortal would be like.


	3. What's a tank top?

Chapter 3

"Here we are!" Mrs Newton announced. The vehicle stopped and everyone got out. _Police Station _was written neatly in bold at the top of the building. It looked old and was about to crumble. I took a step backward when I saw how scarily old and creepy it stood.

"What's the matter, Amara?" Kelly put a hand on my shoulder in what I thought was a comforting gesture.

I looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Nothing."

A minute later, we were in the interior of the building. It was, as expected, old. The desk was cluttered and messy. A few chairs were positioned in front of the desk. I stared at the stern-looking man sitting behind the desk in a blue uniform and waited for him to notice our presence.

"Good evening, how may I help you today?" he spoke in a deep voice.

Then, for the next 30 minutes, the _policeman _asked me questions after questions and I answered as vaguely as possible. He was convinced that my "parents" would come looking for me here, so the Newtons and I waited patiently for 4 hours and 56 minutes but my "parents" never came. Obviously they would not come; no one was even with me in the first place. After a few uncomfortable minutes of waiting, Mr and Mrs Newton were asked to sign a few papers in another room.

I forced myself to plaster a worried expression on my face, hoping that was convincing enough for a girl worried about her parents.

"Don't worry, Amara. I'm sure your parents are fine." Cole comforted me, after seeing my expression. I nodded, and just then, Mr and Mrs Newton emerged from the other room and stared at me sympathetically.

"Amara, we're bringing you to our home."

"Welcome to the Newton's Manor."

The vehicle turned to reveal a white dome-shaped building surrounded by trees and greenery. In front of the house was a statue of a woman standing in the middle of a huge pond. The house was huge and was more like a palace than a home. The vehicle drove into the driveway of the house and stopped. A man in a black uniform opened the door of the vehicle and led us out. The Newtons took their time unpacking their stuff from the vehicle.

"Erik," Mr Newton called the uniformed man, "Bring Amara to the guest room. She is our guest. Please treat her well." The man bowed formally and walked into the house, indicating politely for me to follow him. I matched his strides and strolled beside him. The man was mostly quiet while guiding me to the guest room, so I allowed my eyes to wander.

The interior of the house was gorgeous. The floor was covered with black and white tiles and looked amazingly smooth, like it was polished every single day. The walls were painted white and the furniture was decorated with the colors black and white and was nothing like what I had in Everlight. Everything looked so incredibly comfortable and grand, and this was just the first floor.

"The guest room is on the third floor and it's the one at the very right. Enjoy." Erik smiled at my general direction and pointed at the black-and-white-tiled stairs. It was a unique circular shape and looked so inviting. I smiled my thanks at the man and proceeded to climb up the stairs to the third floor.

The guest room was amazing. There was a large, floor-to-ceiling lovely windows and had a wonderful view of the stars above and the lawn below. The bed was covered with comfortable-looking white covers and I ran a hand over the bed, and was pleasantly surprised to feel the material sink under my touch. Looks like I would be having the most comfortable sleep tonight...

Outside the windows, there was a balcony and overlooked the nice city. I placed my hands on either side of the stone-like fence and gazed at the stars. Then, a familiar sensation crept at my back. A sensation so cold, and so warm, it burned and froze at the same time. I closed my eyes and let my body do what it needed to. Slowly, my feet lifted off the floor and the feeling of my wings rushed back into me. I forgot how great it was to float, to fly, to have wings. This was wonderful. I could just floated there, at the balcony, thinking of nothing, nothing but this—

"Amara?"

The spell broke. My feet slammed on the floor. I turned and stared at the startled blue eyes of Kelly. She rubbed her eyes, and then took a step back. "What are you?" She sounded surprisingly brave and not at all terrified of me.

I decided to stop fidgeting and concentrated to hide the wings. Nothing happened. No sensation. Oh, no. _Magic used with a gem could only be activated in the day, before midnight. Users would need to use the exact same gem to activate it again after midnight. _How could I not remember the words of wise magic-users? Kelly touched one of my wings hesitantly and she watched it shimmer slightly at her touch. "So cool…" she muttered.

I widened my eyes at her. "You are not shocked? Or scared? You know I am not human, right?"

Kelly sighed. "I knew there was something different about you. I _am_ shocked, but not afraid. You look just like a normal, beautiful, 16 year old teenager. Well, if you don't count the wings. Oh, by the way, such lovely wings you have!" She beamed excitedly at me, her long and curly strawberry-blond hair brushing her slender waist.

"T-thanks," I stuttered. "Can you… Can you promise to keep this a secret?"

"Totally. You can definitely trust me," Kelly answered. I eyed her suspiciously. "I swear!"

Then, I told her everything. I told her every single thing about my life, how I managed to escape, how I had gotten mistreated by Mother and Sister, about my Father, _everything_.

Kelly had only one thing to tell me: "Well, that bitch of a sister of yours is such a bitch."

I was confused. "What's a _bitch_?" I pronounced the unfamiliar word carefully.

Kelly patiently explained, "It has two meanings: a female dog and the other is for insulting females." She sat comfortably on the white sofa right beside the window and dangled her feet on the arm rest. "Anyway, I brought this for you." She reached behind her and displayed some clothes in her hands. "These are clothes for tonight. I bet you're my size. I'll convince my parents to buy new clothes for you tomorrow."

I took the pile of clothes from her hands and thanked her. I picked up a piece of cloth and raised an eyebrow at her. She laughed, and explained, "That's a tank top. It's supposed to go over your head." Still staring at my confused expression, she took the tank top from me and demonstrated how to wear it. Then, she pointed to one of the cloth from the pile and explained that those _shorts_ were supposed to go under the tank top as sleepwear. "Well, I'll just leave you to change out of those…" She looked at the shift I was wearing. Then, she turned on her heels, and left.

I quickly performed the ritual of getting me back into human form, changed into the comfortable tank top and shorts, dispose of my dirty white shift at the corner of the room, and proceeded to sleep on the comfortable bed.


End file.
